What If It Were Rachel?
by Isabel's Obsessions
Summary: Finn's PoV. During "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle". Tina gets the football and tries for a touchdown but a football player from the other team tackles her. Finn thinks about if Rachel was the one to get tackled and how he truely feels about her. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

We made it to the Championship game. Finally! Coach Beiste made the football team join glee club for the week and perform at the half time show. All of us in the glee club were not happy about Karofsky joining the club after he made Kurt, my step- brother, transfer so he wouldn't be bullied.

Mr. Schue asked Puck and Rachel if they were working on something. Rachel answered something along the lines "I won't let anything get in the way if a performance." My Rachel would even perform if she had a broken leg or a broken heart. Maybe not a broken heart...

You see this Winter Break, I didn't do much. Rachel and I were planning to go skiing because she really wanted to learn and I offered to teach her.

It turned out that both of our families wanted to go too, so everyone came. Rachel and Kurt were bunking. I argued a lot but my mom refused. I would've gotten my own room, Rachel's dads would be in the same room and the same for my mom and Burt. I thought it would be fine that Rachel and I weren't in the room for the night because we would inseparable, anyways.

After Sectionals, I broke up with Rachel. I felt absolutely terrible, but, at the time, I felt it was for the best. I was wrong.

We "officially" broke up when I took her Christmas tree shopping. She told me that last year, she asked Santa for me. My heart ached. She hurt me so much.

Over the vacation, instead of going skiing with my mom, Kurt, Burt and the Berrys, I decided to stay home. Apparently, Rachel had too because Kurt called me, having a panic attack after getting a call from Rachel. I went bowling a lot and used a pink ball. Only pink. You see, Pink is Rachel's favorite color. Every tenth frame I would kiss the ball and get a strike. Deja Vu, much?

Now, my ex- best friend and my ex- girlfriend were singing a duet. To make it that much worse, it was a love song. A frickin' love song. They dated last year so I know that they still have feelings for each other. Rachel kept looking at me when she was singing. I should be up there with her, not Puck. I missed her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking at the trophies in the trophy case then Puck came up to me. I asked him if he really wanted to be friends with me again, then why would he sing a lovey duet with Rachel when he knows that I'm trying to get over her. He said that she came up to him and asked to do a duet with him to make me jealous. I was a little excited to hear that she would put so much effort to get me back.

Karofsky comes up to me while I was putting my zombie make-up on. Rachel taught me so well.

_GOD! I have to stop thinking of her._

Anyways, he comes up to me to ask if we should to a practice number acting like zombies. I was shocked.

At the championship, Azmio and Karofsky come up to me with a few other guys. They were surpised that we were still going to play. I see Mercedes, Tina, Lauren and Rachel walk up the field.

_She looks so cute with her little gold stars on her helmet. A metaphor, of course. When we were dating, she told me that gold stars were her metaphor her being a star. I remember everytime I would get a text from her, she would sign -Rach*. I thought it was so cute. HUDSON, GET OVER HER! IT'S YOUR FAULT. YOU COULD OF HAD HER. NOW SHE'S GONE._

I pat her on the head, trying to hide how I feel. I call a play and Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike and I are all ready and so excited to start. I can tell that the girls were excited too but I was nervous for them. Us guys were all risking it big by having the girls play.

_What if one of the girls got hit of someone steps on Rachel's foot. She would be so upset because if it damaged her dance moves, we'd be even more screwed for Regionals. _I thought.

_Hudson.'___I heard my head saying. This time I honestly didn't want to hear it.

I see Tina and Mercedes go down like a frog and Rachel sticking one leg out like she's in the middle of one of her very famous dance recitals.

_I remember going to one of those recitals. She had a solo and it was to the Taylor Swift song "Crazier." She told me before that she chose the song and it was suppose to be for me. I was amazed as always. Rachel Berry belongs on the stage. Not a football field. _My worries came back.

Lots of things happen and all I remember is Coach Beiste telling Tina to pick up the football and run. Tina did as she was told and started running. I honestly thought that she was going to make a touchdown but then this guy from another team tackled her.

I felt so bad for Tina and Mike. I wasn't there to help Tina at least. I could totally feel how Mike was feelings. I can only put myself in his shoes. If Rachel was hurt, or even touched by a guy on the other team, I would of have been going insane.

We rocked the half time show with the help of the Cheerios, I mean ex-Cheerios, and the football guys. I called all the glee club and the football team for a party at my house for an hour after the game. I texted Rachel.

**Finn: Rach, u cumin 2 my party in an hr? celebraton for our win**

**Rachel: I wouldn't miss it for the world. -Rachel***

**Finn: Good cause i have 2 tlk to u bout sumthin important... do ya think u cud cume a little ealier like in 20min**

**Rachel: Sure see you soon, Finn. -Rachel***

"This is it," I thought. I was standing akwardly at the door waiting for Rachel and Kurt tapped me on my back.

"What do you think you're doing, little brother?" he questioned me.

"Waiting for Rach-el" I didn't want Kurt to know that I still called her Rach. Maybe he would think that I'm not over. Wait. Of course he knows that I'm not over Rachel. He tries to drag it out of me every night. I know this is hard for him. Not experencing the drama that he craves so I tell him how I feel.

"I get it. You're going to tell 'Rach' that you still love her. Tell her I say hi," Kurt put little air quotes on Rach. He knows.

"Tell 'Rach' yourself. She'll be here in _5,4,3,2,1 min-" _Just as I say minute a small, brown- haired girl opens the door. It's not like Rachel to open a door without knocking but, it was my house.

My mom even told her that she was welcome all the time. I guess I forgot to tell my mom that I broke up with Rachel because my mom thinks of Rachel as the daughter she never had. My mom loves Rachel and I don't want Rachel to get a bad rep with my mom because I still think that she will be Mrs. Finn Hudson in the future.

That's what I've been convincing myself anyway.

"Hi Rach." I stare.

"Hi, Finn." She says quietly.

"Uh. Hey Rachel. I feel like a thrid wheel so I'm just going to up stairs. Rach- you did amazing at the game. Lying on the ground for a whole half must of gotten boring." Kurt said breaking the tension.

"Thanks Kurt." She smiles.

My heart melts. Her smile.

Both of our eyes follow Kurt as he quickly runs up the stairs to his room.

"So. What 'important' thing do you have to talk to me about?" Her eyes meet mine.


End file.
